sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Noctenbre
Noctenbre (nock-ten-bray) also refered to as the Dark tribe, are a breed of demonic creatures who were created by the two gods of Darkness and Ruin. The live in a world known as Elinactu. Origin Eons ago, two beings were cast out of the land of gods due to their rebellious actions against the laws of life. Previously, they were known as the Goddess of Unity Sonaura and the God of Reincarnation. Ravilancer. Cursing any god or deity, Ravilancer helped Sonaura create a new world for them to match the darkness they felt known as Elinoctu. Combining both their powers and rejuvenating a rotting planet they were able to create a dark world they would call home. Soon, both gave life to the Noctenbre, denizens of the new dark world. It was only after they created the world and the inhabitants that both gods slowly changed in nature becoming more like the nature of their powers. The Noctenbre were demons that thrived in the darkness they came from they saw the couple as the gods they once were. Sonaura was happy with the fruits of her labor, but Ravilancer wanted more. He wanted to expand his hold, so he set his sights on a new world known as Mobius and set out to unify the world turning the world and its inhabitants into members of the dark. Both could see the benefits of expanding their world. Ravilancer could use the dead and dying to set the grounds, while Sonaura would bring life to the dead. Due to the changes in their natire and the actions they took on new forms as well as new names, the goddess of darkness and the god of Ruin and Decay. Ravilancer changed his name to Domimalus. Because of them invading Mobeus, the Niluziean would soon be at war with them Creation of the Vessels Sonaura was fascinated by the mortals and observed them from afar. Domimalus saw this as an opportunity to expand their world. The vessels were created from the darkness that lurks deep within the mortals to help increase their numbers. These vessels would possess people turning them into Nocten and slowly change them into Noctenbre. This did not bode well for the Niluzian. As such, they fought the Noctenbre back and attempted to purify the mortals. However, they couldn’t reach out to some of them and they remained Noctenbre for the rest of their lives. They were able to increase the number of Noctenbre with each mortal they contaminated. They sped up the process of transformation changing them into Noctenbre faster. Almost too much for the Niluzien to keep up. As a result, the Niluizen would always have a disadvantage, leading to an era of chaos for the mortals. The War of Malevoalnce Shorty after the world was slowly being taken over by Domimalus, Sonaura left him and his kingdom of darkness. She soon returned with a new tribe the Nilutenbre, a crossbreed of Niluzien and Noctenbre. With the help of the rebel Noctenbre and the remaining Niluzian they pushed back the Noctenbre back to their home realm. And Sonaura and her new lover sealed Domimalus within the world. The Noctenbre still loyal to the dark god stayed within the world, Sonaura returned to Mobius and would soon ascend becoming an omipresent being that would watch over her people for all times The Religion of Domimalus The denizens of Elinactu would worship Domimalus as the god and creator of this world. Like all religions they do everything in their God or deity's name. When Domimalus invaded the mortal world, the dark creatures would follow his orders to populate and assimilate the world they would call home. Many of them also took pleasure in killing, enslaving, eating, molesting, and using mortals as toys. The noble family, the sons, and daughters of the dark gods would follow their leader even after Sonaura's departure. When the demon king was sealed away, the followers were furious. They did everything they could to create rifts between dimensions in order to return to the mortal world. They are still active, but because of the tight hole between worlds, it has proven to be difficult. The Religion of Sonaura Though there were many Noctenbre who followed Domimalus, there was still a vast number who looked at Sonaura as the goddess she is. When she left, people long-awaited for her return, when she did return the people rejoiced and still worship her to this day, but some still stayed behind in their world after it was sealed away. Those that worship her either have her statue or have a statue of her and her new lover leading the Nilutenbre. Some managed to leave their world in search of learning about Nilutenbre, or Niluzien. Monarch From the destroyed world, they brought back many of the lives that were lost. Those became the denizens of the dark. Meanwhile, the couple gave birth to six children who would soon be known as the nobles who would rule over the new world. Lifestyle and Culture From a technological standing point, the Noctenbre are a bit more primitive compared to their Niluzien counterparts. However, when ti comes to magical items, abelites, and artifacts they excel very well. However, there is a big division point between them, the stronger the rank the more advance the Noctenbre would be. There are multiple breeds of Noctenbre. Each can live off the land or on each other. Some take pleasure in being herbivores, others tend to devour the wildlife, or resort to cannibalism. As far as structures go, their buildings and lifestyles are similar to that of medieval times as well as Roman times. Primal Noctenbre lives in nature, while the more technical live in more advanced structures. Lifecycle and Death Noctenbre, like their counterparts, do have a similar life cycle. Pure blooded Noctenbre can live for over 50,000 years Vessels linger for as long as the mortals are alive, but they can be killed. Those converted into Nocten can live 10,000